Being with you
by WildestHeart4ever
Summary: Just a bunch of little moments I couldn't place in my other story...and a few 'what if' moments that ran through my mind when watching the episodes. Hope you enjoy


**My second Zutara story. This one might as well be a drabble story with little scenes I wanted to add to my other story – and other moments of what such. I wouldn't want you guys to expect this to be a majorly long drabble story like my other one "Kissin'u" but I do hope you would enjoy them anyway…..**

**Hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Zuko plopped down on the bed as he waited for Katara as she got dressed for sleep. It has past a few days since they had claimed the beach house as their new hide out….and the rest of the group had pretty much already settled in with no worry of anyone finding them, of course the main thing running through Zuko's mind the whole day was making sure he didn't reveal anything of his and Katara's relationship to the young Avatar….who had no idea of them dating what so ever<p>

He took off his boots and got himself comfortable "I noticed Aang looking at you the whole day" he suddenly spoke as he linked his hands behind his head "do you think he suspects something?" he asked looking at the direction of the private screen where he knew she was changing

"It did catch him by surprise when he found you straddling me in our little spar mishap earlier, he didn't mention anything of it when we were practicing….he sorta guessed it was an accident, I think" she replied pulling out the clasp that held her hair up…placing it on the vanity close by. Zuko simply replied with an 'hmm' as he shifted on the bed they now shared "like my new nightwear?" she asked with a somewhat teasing voice, he turned his head to her direction and felt his mouth go dry when he saw that her new 'nightwear' was his tunic….it was rather large on her….seeing as one sleeve was slightly hanging down her slender tan shoulder and it reached down to her knees

He kept his mind from going straight to the gutter as he eyed his girlfriend "looks good on you" he replied….relieved he didn't reply with the constant 'wows' when he first saw her in her Fire Nation disguise

Katara blushed at the compliment as she got on the bed getting drawn in to his warm body; Zuko was nearly caught by surprise when she had made herself comfortable on his lap…..she simply smiled innocently at him "can you come with me to the market tomorrow? I'm getting a feeling that Sokka might finish up most of the food tonight" she said caressing his scarred cheek

Knowing her brother…Katara might end up being right about the assumption "sure" he replied inching his face closer to hers till their noses touched "your brother does eat more than Appa anyway" he muttered earning a slap on the arm and a giggle…..she then placed her lips on his before he could another rude comment about her brother's eating habit. He wrapped his strong arms around her pulling her close as she ran her fingers through his coursed dark hair gripping it lightly as he nipped her lower lip, she squeaked in surprise when he suddenly rolled them over as he now hovered over her

They continued in their passionate lip lock until a knock on the door filled the silence in the room, it didn't stop Zuko as he peppered hot kisses down her jaw line caressing her bare thigh as she let out a soft moan….it was until a more insistent knock came "Katara" Sokka called out making both Zuko and her groan in annoyance by the unwanted disturbance. Zuko slowly got off of his girlfriend and made his way to the door with an annoyed look on his face, Sokka was about to knock again wondering what his sister was doing to ignore his calling until the door opened to reveal an annoyed Zuko staring at him expectantly "what are you doing here?" Sokka asked looking at his friend with confusion until he noticed what his little sister was wearing "and why are you wearing his tunic?" he asked suspiciously eyeing both teens

Katara wrapped her arms around her middle "it's warm and cozy" she simply replied earning an arched eyebrow in response

It was then Sokka's suspicious blue eyes turned to the firebender wondering why he wasn't in asleep in his own room and doing who knows what in hers "and why are you here?" he asked again eyeing the older boy getting a tad bit worried….almost not wanting to know

"She was cold" Zuko simply replied with a bored expression

Sokka looked Zuko in the eye searching for the truth until Katara spoke "what do you want Sokka?" she asked getting annoyed by her brother's pestering

He emediantly remembered what he actually came here for and looked at his sister "where did you leave the seal jerky?" he asked looking at his sister expectantly….figures….he disturbed their moment of peace just to know where his favorite midnight snack was placed

She shook her head at her brother almost reprimanding motherly "I left them along the food sack in the main room, like I told you earlier in case you were to get hungry in the middle of the night" she answered and flopped down on her back "now go get your snack and go to sleep Sokka" she added turning to her side

Sokka muttered under his breath as if mocking her, Zuko watching him the whole time he decided to mock the young warrior for a bit "atta boy" he muttered and smirked when Sokka looked at him with bewilderment….he then made a clicking noise with his tongue, Sokka looked down right outraged to be suddenly treated like a dog and left thinking that Zuko was just god dam weird at night

Zuko closed the door and sighed in relief…until hearing Katara giggle "he's my brother, not a polar bear dog, Zuko" she chided even yet trying to control her giggling

He pretended to think over the comment before shrugging "might as well the same, they eat a lot, the make a lot of noise" he trailed off getting himself comfortable on the bed and pulled her closer to him "and they get gassy every six hours" he added smiling as she tried to control her laughter

"You're so mean" she said wiping tears of mirth from her cheeks, he just let out a grunt and rolled his gold eyes and rolled on top of her silencing any other comment with kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is my first Zutara drabble, Sokka is always ruining the moment. <strong>

**And I'm pretty sure Zuko is a little OOC and wouldn't say such about Sokka….but I couldn't help it, I was watching X-men origins: The Wolverine, and I couldn't help but put that tiny part ****J**** hope you liked it. **


End file.
